Peter
by Fenix.Dorado
Summary: After returning to Olivia's universe, Peter struggles with his feelings and his suspicions are confirmed.


Hello everyone!

This is something I wrote long ago and I wanted it to be longer, but nothing else came out of it. Since the new season of Fringe is airing tomorrow, I decided to publish what I had of the story. I do not think something like this would ever happen during the series, but that's what I like about Fringe, the plot twists are amazing!

**Warning**: English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fringe in any way.

Peter

Peter was driving through one of the streets in Boston, like usual. He was thinking of Olivia. He remembers the blond hair vividly, a trait of hers that he loved. Yeah, loved, in past tense. Now she was obsessed with dying her hair red. He does not bother the color of her hair at all, but that is not the only thing that has changed. He also loved her smile. Past tense again. The warm and innocent smile she only once in a while offered. That too, was different now. Somehow the new smile did not feel genuine and pure like the old one. Each time Olivia smiled, he felt mocked, as if there was a hidden secret behind it all. There was also the walk. But that has not changed at all.

A smile escapes Peter's lips, trying to conceal the ache in his heart.

It is a sunny Tuesday morning in this world that he now knows is not his. But somehow he tries to fit in.

Peter keeps remembering how strange Olivia has been acting since they returned from "the Other Side". He wanted to spend time with her. After the confession she made to him back there, he felt like he needed her more then ever. With her, Peter found where he belonged; his place was back here with Olivia. But now their relationship was no more than awkward moments between them. Peter knew he needed to be patient; she was like this after they almost kissed in Jacksonville. But now he knows she was not awkward because of the kiss, she was actually hiding the truth about him. Olivia knew he was from the other side and decided to back away from him, to not tell him the truth. Peter asked himself for how long she knew. It was always so hard to decipher Olivia. Peter could have all the knowledge and intelligence in the world, but Olivia was always hiding her emotions. She was always surrounded by impenetrable walls, hiding behind the façade of an FBI agent in control. All the laws of physics seemed like child's play compared to the puzzle Olivia was. Yet Peter knew this was what he liked the most about her.

He was driving now through one of the streets close to Walter's lab. Peter liked driving here. His mind played tricks on him. He saw things that were not really there. Once, he saw a car behind him, but suddenly it was in front of him. In other occasion, he saw a tree with apples, but each time he passes now, there is a house. His life was so full of weird situations that he hardly knew what was real and what was not.

Peter finally arrives to the lab where Walter was. Astrid was there with him, helping out and, like always, giving Walter "sane" advice. Peter tries to focus on what is ahead of him now. He was called to the lab but no one told him what for. Probably it was to taste one of Walter's food experiments. Last time, Walter insisted that Peter had to try his "Coffee flavored blue pancakes", the outcome was not good.

"Hello Walter, hello Astrid" Peter greeted.

"Peter! Son! I'm glad you are finally here." Walter answered Peter's greeting cheerfully. The old man was so happy these days. He was actually behaving like a normal human being.

"Hey there Peter" answered Astrid, paying more attention to the monitor of her computer than to Peter.

"So, what is it this time? A third dimension? More dead people? Peter asked making fun of Walter. He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was asking for Olivia.

"Nonsense Peter! This time I have requested your presence and it is of genuine importance!" Walter said trying to be annoyed at the disrespect his son was showing. But Walter found it hard to get mad at Peter; having him back, in good terms with him, it was just amazing.

"Come on Walter, it was just a joke. We still make jokes at the Bishop House of Horrors, right?" This comment from Peter made Astrid laugh from behind her computer saying:

"It sure is good to have you back Peter." She was laughing, still drowned in her monitor. Her cell phone rings. Walter murmurs something about Gene's dental care as Astrid answers:

"Agent Farnsworth here"

She was identifying herself as a law enforcer that meant she was talking to a partner. Peter's heart was doing small somersaults inside his chest. He was amazed at his own stupidity. He was actually hoping it was Olivia calling. The call made Astrid turn the computer off. Her eyes were wide open and she was talking fast on the phone. Peter's anxiety was growing.

"Peter! Are you going to stand idly there all day long boy? Come here and help me with Gene!" Walter's request makes Peter react. Apparently this was Walter's situation of "genuine importance". Peter crosses the lab getting closer to Gene and Walter. He hopes that the chore he is about to accomplish does not involve the rear part of the cow.

"Peter, Walter, I was just talking to Agent Broyles and he has a situation that needs our attention" Astrid announces, walking closer to Peter and Walter. No word from Olivia, thinks Peter. It was weird, Agent Broyles always called Olivia first, then, it was she who called Astrid. He can't wait a second, Peter has to ask:

"What about Olivia?"

"Well that is the strange thing -Astrid says her voice full of concern. - Agent Broyles says his been calling Olivia and she is not answering her phone. He tried calling her home too, but..."

Astrid words were interrupted by the ringing of Peter's phone. His heart was racing at a 100 miles per hour again. He looks at the screen of the phone and answers:

"Hey Rachel! What's up?"

"_Oh… Peter! Th- That woman…. has t- taken Ella."_

"What? Who? How long ago?" Peter answers trying not to puke his heart out.

"_Oh _– Answered Rachel between sobs- _that w-woman, j-just now Peter!"_

Peter was connecting the pieces together, all his doubts, all his concerns, where about to be confirmed. "What woman are you talking about Rachel, where are you?"

"_I'm … I'm in… the apartment. That woman who looks like Olivia."_

_..._

I hope you like it, please review!

Fenix Dorado


End file.
